Phone Booth
by blader-chick13
Summary: HorohoroRen. One shot. Nobody knows the joy of a hit and miss till it happens. Horohoro x Ren; hazed.


**I did it! I did it! I have this massive complex that I simply cannot write for my OTPs because I think they'll never be up to par or I think they suck. While I still think this is true for this fanfiction, I thought I'd post it anyway. Do you think I got over my complex for this pairing ... ? I wonder if anyone will catch the dub reference ...  
**

**Prompt:**on the phone

**Disclaimer:**_Ren__ Horohoro_** and**_ Yoh _**belong in their series **_Shaman King_** by **Hiroyuki Takei

He couldn't do this.

He'd forget what to say.

What the hell was his number?

Did that short bastard even _have_ a phone number?

Did he even know what a phone was?

Horohoro scowled the telephone booth before him. Naturally because of their location, his home didn't have house phone but it wasn't hard to get to this booth. Now - however - he was eating himself up about it and by the time he decided to enter it at all, his nose had started to turn red.

He'd phone Yoh ... because that was what the smart, average person would do. Plus, it would help calm him down some and he really hadn't talked to any of them in a long while.

So he dialed up the number and waited.

He waited longer ... and then realized he still hadn't put his coins in. For crying out loud ...

He fumbled in his pockets and popped the required coins into the slot and tried again. This time it started ringing.

"Hello?"

It was hard to catch the greeting since the place seemed lively. A tinge of envy engulfed his chest but he grinned none the less.

"Yoh! Long time no hear from you, buddy!"

It didn't take a moment for Yoh to realize who is was. "Hey, Horo. How's it going?"

"Ahh, pretty good. Diggin' this massive snowfall we've had. What about you?"

He seemed to think this over carefully before finally replying. "House sitting."

... What?

"Ahh, that's cool. How's Manta doing?"

"A little bummed out from studying too hard but I think he'll be fine. He worries too easily, you know?"

"I can guess."

Yoh laughed and Horohoro felt level headed again at the sound. Leave it to Yoh to make him feel calm. Even over the phone, no less.

There was a voice in the distance and from the tone, Horohoro could guess it was Anna.

"What'd you forget to do now?" Horohoro teased.

Yoh gave a nervous laugh. "Nothing severe, I hope. Here, talk to Ren. Anna's going to kill me if she catches me on the phone. Nice to hear from you!"

Ren? What? No!

"Wait, Yo-" But there was a commotion of the phone being passed along and he could already hear Yoh's distant voice replying to Anna's request.

There was silence a moment.

"Who is this?"

Horohoro nearly hung up the phone. His voice caught, what else was he supposed to have done? He couldn't talk to him right now, he wanted to-

"I have three guesses as to whom this may be and-"

"Hey ... Ren." The greeting came out of the sheer resistance of Ren getting angry. Not that he minded but it'd just make Horohoro feel pretty badly at this point.

"...Snowbunny?"

That tinge of annoyance bubbled in the back of his neck and he took a deep breath to settle it. "That's me. How's it going?"

A pause. "Pleasantly, I suppose."

Most people would have asked in return how one was doing but Horohoro figured as much that he wouldn't. "Really? That's great to hear. I'm doing pretty good here too."

"Well isn't that splendid of you."

How was it that someone could make a conversation end with every single phrase that came out of his mouth. Horohoro leaned against the thick plastic that surrounded the telephone booth and took another deep breath.

There was a long silence where finally he caved. "Well .. I don't want to ring up Yoh's phone bill ... so I'll just let you go. Tell everybody I said hi, okay?"

"I'm not your messenger." Ren snapped through the phone. "I'll tell Yoh. Have a good evening."

"Wait, Renthere'ssomethingI'vereallywantedtotellyou-" He rushed his words, but in vain as Ren hung up the phone, not having heard his plea.

Horohoro stood in the middle of the phone booth, with a dead line tone to his ear. He clutched the device with both hands and hung his head.

And with a quiet whisper, he mumbled out what he'd really wanted to say.

"...love you."

**END**

**Review, please!**


End file.
